Admittings
by SunnyGirl26
Summary: Lanie and Espositos relationship was everything but easy until that fateful night. My take on what s happened after the endscene of "Under Fire".


Admittings

_Hello everyone, this is an esplanie Oneshot because there are way to less storys about them out there! This story takes place after the endscene of "Under fire" and doesn´t content any spoilers of upcoming episodes._

_I´m sorry for any mistakes. I´m not a native speaker but I´m trying my best. I hope you´ll enjoy this story._

_Castle belongs to Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the evening as Javier Esposito opened the door to his apartment. He was really tired and his whole body was aching. But after all that he and Ryan had gone through that evening it was no wonder he thought. After both of them had been rescued and went to the ambulance, where they met Sarah Grace and an exhausted Jenny, both Javier and Ryan were supposed to get medical care but Esposito refused it, so he just went to Ryan and Jenny to congratulate them. He said his goodbyes to Kate and Castle and hugged Lanie.

Lanie wanted to tell him everything that had gone through her head for the last two hours. She wanted to tell him how much she had missed him ever since they broke up, how much she loved him and that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. In the past hours Lanie didn´t even know if he would make it out of the burning building.

While she helped Jenny giving birth she finally realized that she wanted what Jenny and Kevin had: a family. Now that they got Sarah Grace they had become a real family that no one would ever be able to tear apart. That was exactly what Lanie wanted. One year ago she would have never been able to commit to this special kind of relationship she had with Javier but this night everything had changed.

She watched as Esposito got away to his car, she wanted to go after him but Kate stepped into her way and asked her if she was alright. Lanie just nodded and then told Kate that she was about to leave now and said her goodbyes to everyone.

Esposito sighed as he entered his apartment. He just wanted to take a shower and then go to bed. He put his keys on the table, got into his bedroom and took of his clothes, then he went to the bathroom. He got out of the shower and laid down on his bed he was so tired but he couldn´t fall asleep because his mind was all about a certain ME he had thought the last three hours about. As he and Ryan were in that burning building he had to think about her.

He thought he´d never see her again. He even remembered how it felt to run his hands through her long dark brown hair, how she looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes and that gorgeous smile she´d always given him. That was when he knew that he had been falling for her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he was about to tell her after he´d been rescued but then fear overcame him.

He knew Lanie was scared to commit in their relationship and he didn´t want to lose their new builded relationship if he told her that he loved her. So he left before he would make a huge mistake. He was half asleep when he heard his door being opened. He longed for his gun in the drawer next to him and got up. Quietly he moved into his living room pointed his gun at a dark shadow and turned on the light. "NYPD, don´t move!" he said. The person who got into his apartment put up the arms and turned around. Javier´s jaw dropped open as he realized who was in his apartment. It was Lanie.

Normally he wouldn´t question it that Lanie came to his apartment and stayed there over night. But he hadn´t expected her to appear in his living room that night. Not after all that happened tonight. Not after how he´d treated her back at the scene.

But there she was, she looked stunning as always. She wore his old NYPD shirt as she always did when she was sleeping and one of his favorite pair of jeans on her. "Lanie, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Look Javier, I… I came here to tell you that… As you and Kevin were in that building and I didn´t know if I´d ever see you again… I thought of everything we´ve gone through and I finally realized that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know how that must sound for you that I´m feeling that way because one year ago I wasn´t able to commit to this awesome relationship that we both share with each other. But as I helped Jenny giving birth I realized that I want something like Kevin and Jenny have. I want a family but I only want that with you, because you are the love of my life and I truly believe that we can get there as long as we´re both willing to do that. So what do you think?" instead of answering her question he gripped her around her waist and pulled her close to him. Before Lanie could say anything he put his lips on hers and they both shared a kiss full of passion and love for each other. As they had to part their lips because of air deficient he said: "I wanted to tell you the same out there by the ambulance but I got afraid that you weren´t ready, so I got up and left. I love you Lanie and I can totally imagine spending the rest of my life with you. I love you chica." Lanie smiled at his words. After all she was sure that she and Esposito could deal with anything life would throw at them as long as they are together.

_The End_

_I hope you enjoyed this short story._


End file.
